


Buon compleanno Tezuka

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka





	Buon compleanno Tezuka

** Buon compleanno Tezuka **

   


  
Atobe non sarebbe mai stato in grado di resistere alla calda e sensuale espressione che illuminava il volto di Tezuka: la cosa più meravigliosa che avesse mai visto.  
Nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di capire quanto amasse quella bocca che ogni volta non faceva altro che ricambiare baci e la tentazione era così forte e intensa che poteva solo assecondare quel desiderio perdendosi in quell’attimo estasiante che terminava ogni volta con intensi orgasmi che si riversavano tutto nel bollente corpo dell’altro.  
«Buon compleanno Tezuka.»  
 Senza ombra di dubbio quella era stata una delle più intense serate di sempre.  



End file.
